Neko's Hunt
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Mai, Naru, and Lei travel to America and get more then they bargained for. PM me if you want to continue this.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: This is a one-shot. If someone wants to finish it, let me know.

The house in woods was the place that they had decided to have the yearly Halloween dare. The transfer students were invited to join, but only the Japanese transfer, Mai Taniyama, was there and she brought her legal representative with her. Mai had mentioned that her representative was her boss. When asked what they did, she said that investigate paranormal activity. Most of the class brushed her off, because they had never experienced paranormal activity in all the years that they had been doing the dare.

Kazuya Shibuya was not impressed with the house, but he looked to Mai and asked her something in Japanese.

 _"Do you sense anything?"_ Kazuya, also known as Naru, know that none of the Americans could understand them.

 _"Yes, and it is not happy. Is Lin near by?"_ Mai shivered as she sent her senses out. She noticed that one of the other girls shivered when she did, and that she was wearing a circled pentagram on her neck. She was still learning her classmates names, but she remembered this one's name because she gave it in the Japanese equivalent.

"Are you okay, Neko?" Mai asked. Neko jumped.

"Sorry, it is just that this house has always given me the creeps. I swear that there is something in there that doesn't want us here. I told them that we shouldn't do it here, but everyone brushed me off. I don't want anyone hurt, but I know that whatever is in there will attack us if you go in." Neko flinched at the fact that she had just revealed some much and then prepared herself for the ridicule that she figured would happen.

"I sensed the same thing. Have you always been able to sense these things?" Mai asked.

"Um. Sort-of. My step-mom used a Weegee board when I was younger, and it attacked me. I could sense stuff before that, but after, it is some much stronger." Neko was surprised that someone believed her and was thrilled that someone else could feel at least some of the things she did.

"I am sorry that happened. Would you mind coming by later so I can study it?" Neko started as Naru talked in english for the first time around her.

"That is fine. I don't really like being in the house anyways. She still has the Weegee board." Neko replied.

"Is everyone ready to go in?" They all looked at the one that was leading this.

"Okay we are going in as a group. Don't leave the group!" with that he lead them all inside.

Naru and Mai kept an eye on Neko, because if she was an untrained psychic, then the ghost would go after her first.

"Guys, something is coming." Neko whispered to Mai and Naru, who she stayed with the entire time. they were on the second fall know, near the bedrooms. Mai hadn't sensed anything yet, beside the initial scan. Mai made a note that they would have to figure out how big her relaxed and extended space lengths were. A few minutes later Mai sensed what Neko had, the ghost was coming toward them, but something felt off. it was almost like it was not whole.

"Neko, what exactly do you feel?" Mai asked.

"The ghost sent a part of itself toward us, the rest is in exactly the same place. it is almost as if it tied to something. There is a lot of malevolent energy around where it is tied." Neko said without a moment's hisention. Neko looked in the direction of where the spirit was coming from, so didn't see Mai and Naru share a look. Naru took out his phone and called Lin.

 _"We have a ghost that is tied to a spot with a lot of malevolent energy and an untrained extremely powerfully psychic."_ Naru purposely spoke japanese, so that no one else could understand what was being said.

 _"I will be up there shortly."_ was the curt reply before the line cut out.

"I guess that backup is coming?" both Mai and Naru were surprised at the question.

"You understand Japanese?" Mai asked.

"No, but I understand emotions. Naru was worried, but then he felt relieve. After the line cut out, which i could hear, i felt an energy sweep that honed in on Naru and know we have another energy signature coming our way from outside. In coming." and at that last sentence, the ghost appeared.

"You should not be here. If you leave now, then you will not be harmed. If you continue on, you will not leave this place." the ghost looked to be a young girl, maybe five or six. she faded away after giving her message.

Most people turned around and left but some just brushed it off and continued on. Neko said, "I would love to leave, but I won't let the others get hurt. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to wait for backup, then we are going to get rid of the ghost." Neko was in the middle of nodding when she jerked and the first scream ripped through the air.

A disturbing giggle bubbled out of Neko. _'You are here to separate me and sister aren't you? I won't let you. Me and sister are going to be together for ever.'_ Neko shook her head and blinked. "I hate when they do that. Here is the backup."

"How did you know I was here?" Lin asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Your life energy, I think it is called. Every person has a unique signature. I felt ours when you first got here, and then again as you scanned the house for Naru. The ghost has someone in it's sights." Neko cut off abruptly and took off.

Mai, Naru and Lin took off after her with much swearing from Naru about having to save a newbie that was going to be try to be a hero. As they were catching up with Neko, Mai gasped and stumbled as she felt a really powerful energy raise up from the girl that they were chasing. The energy didn't have a specific form, like that of an exosome. Mai swear because she know that Neko was bringing the ghost to her. Her instincts were battling with her desire to help. She know that the ghost could kill her. She hoped that they would make it in time.


End file.
